


Gotta Wake Up (Come Back To Life)

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hopeful Ending, Its very short e, Jultena good, Not very shippy but I want the tag to have some love so e, Open to Interpretation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: His eyes fluttered open as he looked around the room, he did not recognize where he was. He found himself in a room with little to no light. He could hear voices but barely understood what they were saying. He then looked up and saw a woman, upon seeing her, his eyes widened. Altena.
Relationships: Altena (Fire Emblem)/Yurius | Julius
Kudos: 7





	Gotta Wake Up (Come Back To Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deetvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/gifts).



> This is for @DeetvarSilesia !! I just made this to wish her a happy birthday aaaaa.

The darkness was too much for him. He was relieved from the pain Loptyr caused him, but that did not seem right. He was supposed to be dead. Why was he alive again? After all those horrible things he had done under Lopyr's control, he deserved to be dead.

His eyes fluttered open as he looked around the room, he did not recognize where he was. He found himself in a room with little to no light. He could hear voices but barely understood what they were saying. He then looked up and saw a woman, upon seeing her, his eyes widened. Altena. 

He was confused, he expected to see his siblings, Seliph and Julia, but all he could see was Altena and Ced, the latter with a broken staff in his hands.

Altena wanted to make sure he was alive. She put her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating so fast. He violently jumped out from the bed after feeling Altena’s hand. She managed to stop him from falling to the floor. Julius was panicked, she could see it in his expression.

Ced went up to him and helped Altena to stand Julius up, they sat him on the bed. Julius slowly regained consciousness and asked “Altena, where am I? Where is Julia?”

“We are the only ones here, no one else knows about this, Julius. You are probably confused but you have been revived. I’m glad you are no longer in Loptyr`s control”

“But why have I been revived? I’ve done terrible things I-”

Altena cut him off. She hugged him tightly, “Julius it’s fine!” She told him in a soft voice.

“I better leave you two alone,” Ced said as he made his way to the door and left.

“But even then, people will still feel hatred towards me, they will despise me and never accept me back. Was it truly worth reviving me?” Julius said with tears all over his eyes.

“Julius you will be fine, come with me to Thracia, I will take care of you and make sure you live a happy life, no matter what..” 

Julius still felt tense, but he didn’t have anywhere to go, no one would be happy with him but Altena truly seemed to care about him. He was confused. Why would she care so much about his safety? He could only say, “Altena I, I really appreciate your care I-I’m sorry if this affects your life.”

Altena nodded, "It's fine Julius, all I care is your safety. She took Julius’s pale hand and said, “Now let’s go.”

  
  



End file.
